Maintaining clear roadways is an important aspect to vehicle safety and environmental protection. Most vehicles utilize inflatable rubber tires that may blow out or suffer from tread detachment. Resulting tire debris on the roadway (commonly referred to as “gators”), can present a danger to other vehicles. The debris is also unsightly litter, and can present environmental concerns. Large trucks are particularly prone to generating tire debris, due to the greater number of tires per vehicle, heavier loads, longer distances traveled, and tendency to use retread tires.
Accordingly, it has been found that needs exist for a system and method of collecting or containing debris from tires. It is to the provision of a system and method meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.